zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Darkius:Chapter 11
The Top of The Tower Link, Leank, Tatl, Tael, and Navi were at the top of the Tower, upset about the loss of their friend. "I can see the looks on your faces after the loss of your friend. They are priceless! I will make sure to take them off of your corpses to put on my wall after this!" "SHUT UP!" "Oooh, looks like someone is a little cranky today!" "SHOW YOUR FACE!" The demonic entity resembling the Fierce Deity, Darkius, stepped out of the Darkness, laughing. He summoned his sword to his hand, and continued laughing. Are you ready to meet your fate?" Link and Leank ignored Darkius. "Heh heh heh... Just as the prophecy says about '3 young heroes coming to destroy the Bringer of Darkness', but there are only 2 here tonight. Have fun in the afterlife, boys." Link and Leank charged at Darkius, and cut him around the right ankle. He healed instantly, and kicked Leank onto the floor. He was about to impale Leank, but was impaled himself by a thrown Overhacker. He screamed, and before he could extract the sword and throw it back, Leank kicked him in the groin. Link then ripped Overhacker out of Darkius, and slashed his back. Darkius' wounds healed, and he swung his sword rapidly at Link. Just like the dream, Link was thrown backwards and was wounded even though the sword didn't touch him. "We will either kill you and avenge Skull kid, or die trying." "Then you will die trying." Darkius was about to kill Link and cause a Time Paradox, destroying Leank, but before he could do so, a light arrow struck his back. He glowed golden, and shrieked from the pain. He was reverted back to his normal colors, and kicked Leank right in the face. He then prepared to destroy Link with his sword, but all of a sudden, a blue beam came right out of his chest. He looked down at the wound, and as he was healing, looked behind him. He saw a familiar shape, and screamed, "BUT HOW?! HOW CAN HE POSSIBLY BE ALIVE?!?!" The Links and the fairies turned to see Skull kid standing up before their very eyes. "SKULL kid!!" "Hello?!" "This is not good here..." Skull kid, and unknowingly, Link and Leank, fired a single beam from their entire bodies, defeating Darkius. The 6 looked at the body of Darkius, coated in blue flames. "We...Did it...", Skull kid, Link, and Leank said altogether. "Not yet did you!" Everyone turned to see Darkius get back up on his feet. "You ain't seen the last of me!" Upon saying that, he began to transform into a huge, Dragon-like monster. He screeched and breathed fire at the 6. Darkius laughed and flew at them. He opened his mouth and was about to burn the heroes, but Link attached a bomb to a light arrow, and launched it into his mouth just in time. He fell onto the middle of the Tower's top, and Link and Leank drew their swords, and Skull kid created his own sword out of energy. They looked on Darkius' back and saw an eye on it. They stabbed repeatedly and the eye turned into a gem. They slashed and stabbed repeatedly, and Darkius screeched and turned into a giant creature that looked like a cross between Queen Gohma and Armogohma. The eye was a crystallized, blue eye that was his weak spot. He charged, and Link, Leank, and Skull kid shot beams at his eye. He was then sent flying into the air, and landed on the ground. Link, Leank, and Skull kid threw their swords at his eye, and he exploded. Their swords returned to them, and when the explosion disappeared, Darkius was back in his true form. He drew his Double Helix Sword, the Helix of Darkness. He ran at the 3 Heroes, and performed a Hurricane Spin. Link, Leank, and Skull kid stood their ground, and when Darkius was close enough, stabbed in random spots, and heard screams from some of the stabs. Darkius then slashed at them in a crazed fashion, and Link and Leank rolled around him to slash and stab the back, while Skull kid jumped over him and cut him in the head. Darkius shrieked even more, and jumped to the edge of the platform, and was about to kill Malon, when Link, Leank, and Skull kid began to glow Green, Green, and Blue, Respectively. They then fired beams at the Demon, blasting him off the tower. He disappeared into the darkness, defeated. Link then rushed to Malon, and freed her from her chains just as the part of the tower she was on was crumbling off and saved her just in time. '''Darkius is defeated, Click here for the final Chapter.'''' Category:Action Category:Adventure